


Angry Angel

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sex, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Established Relationship, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-17
Updated: 2010-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel appears to Dean while the hunter is handcuffed to the bed in Bobby's panic room. Inspired by events during Supernatural epi 5x18.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angry Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song of the same name by Imogen Heap.

Dean came to slowly, eyes blinking groggily into the dim lighting of Bobby's panic room, mouth dry and sore from the beating he'd received from Castiel earlier in the evening. He shifted slightly on the bed, found that his body also ached just as much as his mouth, felt bruised in several places, shoulders aching from where he'd been slammed with the full force of an angry angel's ire against a brick wall.

He felt a sudden, damnable sense of shame coiling through him, deadening his senses and making his eyes close with the weight of it. Even though he tried not to admit it, and specially wouldn't admit it aloud, he knew that angel was right. He could see why Castiel thought Dean's sudden about faced determination to say yes to Michael as a betrayal to Castiel himself, after all that his lover had given up for Dean himself.

He sighed, raised his left hand and pinched the bridge of his nose painfully, trying to ignore the silent tear that tracked down his face. He felt weary of everything, and despite his shame over the words Castiel had shouted at him, words of betrayal, words of anger, screamed words aimed at Dean himself as though they were blows, he still couldn't see any other way than to say yes to the Archangel, couldn't think of a way out of this whole sorry apocalyptical mess than to say a big, loud yes.

He tried to roll away from the room at large, as though that one single action would remove him from his own troublesome thoughts, but was pulled up short by a fresh new pain radiating from his wrist up to his shoulder.

"Son of a bitch," Dean cursed, twisting back to look down at his wrist, at the handcuffs that shackled him to the bed.

He sighed, thudded his head back against the pillow beneath his head, sighed again, chest rising and falling in the darkness wearily. A sudden shift and tension in the air around him alerted him to something coming, and he sat as far as the cuffs would let him, eyes blinking and staring into the darkness.

The crackle of unreleased energy filled the air as Castiel slammed into the room, door thudding solidly against the wall with a resounding impact that made Dean jump and wince slightly at the fresh pain that sudden action caused to spin through his bruised body. Castiel's hand rose and the door swung firmly back into place once more, lock snapping home with a solid click.

"What the hell, dude?" the hunter groused, raising his free hand as though to fend off a blow from the still obviously angry angel.

"Shut up, Dean," Castiel's deep voice grated into the darkness as he strode purposefully over to the bed, hands brushing against the cuffs until the lock sprang free and Dean was able to pull his hand away from the side of the bed.

The hunter massaged his skin, knowing there would be a fresh red ring around his wrist from the punishing cuffs tight against his skin, before a surprised shout was squeezed from his throat when Castiel grabbed the front of his t shirt and lifted him bodily from the bed. He shouted out again, when his body was pressed suddenly against the far wall by Castiel, angry scowl mere inches away from his face. The angel's breathing was harsh, tickling across Dean's face in gusts as his large blue eyes bored into Dean's intently. The hunter expected his angry lover to start hitting him again, but instead found the angel's lips pressed hard against his own, mouth working solidly against his lips, tongue jabbing against Dean's mouth until the hunter opened up for him.

Every instinct in Dean told him to push Castiel away, memories of their fight ghosting through his head and crashing though his memories, sweeping everything clean, yet still he kissed Castiel back, hands betraying him by pawing desperately at his lover's body, fingers trying to unbutton his shirt, fumbled with his tie, mewling sounds working in his throat as the angel's forearm bore down on his chest, plump lips working against his hungrily. Castiel pulled away, left Dean to catch his breath and grin suddenly at the angel pressed flush against his body, erection pressing against hunter's thigh and indicating Castiel's turned on state.

"I guess this is where we have make-up angry sex, right, Cas?" Dean smirked, unable, unwilling to break free from the angel's strong grip upon his chest.

Castiel's fingers were curled around his bicep, fingertips digging relentlessly into muscle and dragging fresh bruises into Dean's skin, but Dean didn't care. If the make up sex was as good as the promise held within his lover's eyes, then Dean could put up with the extra pain and the added bruises to his already battered body.

"Yes, Dean. This is where we have angry make up sex. I want it. I want you. I want to fuck you," Castiel grated out, voice harsh with need, with the unmistakable undertone of anger that added menace to his words, to the set of his body and every action that would soon follow.

Dean licked his lips, winced slightly as his tongue flickered over fresh cuts gracing firm skin, reddened by forceful kisses, and thankfully not broken and bleeding afresh. He nodded, unable to speak past the lust lodged deep in his throat, giving Castiel permission to fuck him if that's what the angel wanted. Castiel pressed his palm against Dean's dick, felt it hard and ready, pressed against hunter's jeans and the angel smiled in satisfaction. He nodded slowly at Dean, knew that Dean wanted him as much as Castiel himself wanted Dean, was as turned on by the situation as his eyes, his voice had promised.

"I gave up everything for you; now do something for me," Castiel said, hands fumbling for Dean's belt and pulling it free from the buckle and belt loops, sent it spinning away across the room with a thunk on the far wall.

"Yes, Cas," Dean replied, breath robbed from him by the weight of Castiel leaning against him and the need rising up within his body to overwhelm him.

He relaxed against the angel, body willing and more submissive than he intended, dick hard and aching between his legs as he stared breathless at his lover. His gaze kept flicking down to Castiel's mouth, plump lips reddened and swollen from their intense kisses stolen earlier and he longed to feel their touch upon him again. As if answer to his thoughts, Castiel leant in, pressed a surprisingly soft kiss to Dean's cheek and lips given that anger still remained to temper the lust in the angel's eyes, silken smooth surfaces skimming over Dean's jaw to his throat. Teeth nipped gently at sensitive skin as Dean lifted his head, bared his throat for Castiel to gain better access to him, body becoming ever more lax against his lover's body.

Castiel murmured his satisfaction over his lover's willingness to succumb to him, murmurs soon turning into aroused purrs when Dean's hands cupped his ass and drew him closer still. He nipped Dean's neck between questing teeth, bit hard enough to draw blood and he licked the hunter's skin clean of droplets of red.

"I'm sorry, Cas," Dean murmured, eyes closed in pain, although this pain came from inside his body and not from anything that Castiel was doing with his mouth. "I'm sorry for everything."

"I know," Castiel growled against Dean's neck, vibrations of his voice sending shudders through Dean's body and making him moan.

Castiel fumbled with Dean's zip on his jeans, yanked it down before mirroring the movements by pulling Dean's jeans down and away from sturdy hips eagerly. His mouth was still attached and working at the hunter's exposed neck, and his fingers reached blindly for the waistband of the hunter's boxers, snagging them and pulling them away with a ripping sound loud in the otherwise silent panic room.

Dean cried out, arousal heavy in his throat as his dick bounced and curled up towards his abdomen, achingly hard and shining with pre-cum at the slit. He cried out again when Castiel purposefully brushed his dick with his outstretched palm, fingers skating lightly over erect, heated flesh before pulling away too soon. Dean was too far gone in his aroused state to even begin to be embarrassed by the whine that purled in his throat. He kicked his jeans, his boxers away from his feet once his boots were removed, before turning to face the wall at Castiel's insistence, strong hands flush against the hunter's ass and stroking across taut flesh eagerly.

Castiel looked down, gaze heavy as he followed his fingers with his gaze, watched them skimming over Dean's ass and dipping down and around to touch Dean's dick and skimming purposefully away again.

"Cock tease," Dean panted out, chest heaving with huffing breath exhalations, that made Castiel chuckle behind him, deep laugh that was always surprising, forever sexy to Dean.

Castiel didn't reply, just leant in and kissed the nape of Dean's neck, lips lingering against waiting skin as he ground his hips purposefully into Dean's, dick hard and insistent against his lover.

"Please," Dean begged, voice taking on a pleading note hat he still wasn't embarrassed about. "Please, Cas."

Castiel ground his hips against Dean's once more, hands gripping the hunter's waist as he started rutting against him, eyes drifting closed, mouth gaping at the feel of Dean so responsive beneath him. Dean begged him again, voice higher, tighter with barely restrained need and a smile ghosted its way across the angel's usually solemn face.

"Say it," he said, voice deep, rich with promises that were only for Dean. "I want to hear you say what you want."

"I want you to fuck me, Cas," Dean said, words pinched and trailing off at the end with an aroused gasp at a particularly hard grind from Castiel's hips against his.

Castiel's name became a long drawn out note, and Castiel stepped away reluctantly. Dean half turned, looked over his shoulder at his lover to watch him undress eagerly, eyes skimming over every scrap of naked skin that was exposed to the gloomy air around them both. He couldn't take his eyes from his lover, mouth gaping at the sight of Castiel pulling a bottle of lube from his coat pocket and uncapping it swiftly.

Castiel's eyes drooped down as he concentrated on covering his fingers with shining strands of the lube, blue irises hidden beneath lacy fronds of dark eyelashes curling out to cover pale skin, faintly flushed cheeks, ripe mouth parted temptingly as he suddenly looked up to impale Dean with a penetrating, almost surprised look.

Dean didn't turn away, just continued to look, to watch him as the angel closed the distance between them, kissed Dean on his open mouth, turning the kiss swiftly dirty and needy, tongues fucking and caressing against one another as the angel's hand dipped down between them and caressed the hunter's tight little hole teasingly.

Castiel felt Dean whimper into his open mouth, body turning towards his and becoming ever more receptive, ass pushed out towards him as Dean spread his legs wider still to give his lover better access to him. Castiel felt Dean shudder beneath him when he breached his lover with his slick finger, opening him up in readiness for penetration, gently working him loose and wide. Dean worked his hips against the angel's hand, dick bobbing and swaying with every movement that he made.

Castiel finally pulled his hand away, satisfied that dean would be loose enough to take him and he pinched Dean's ass between thumb and slick forefinger, twisting the flesh and making Dean moan in want. Castiel dropped another kiss to the hunter's neck , before he slicked lube over his own aching cock swiftly, before closing the distance between them, leaning in to kiss Dean's gaping mouth again.

Dean cried out - yes - when Castiel penetrated him, felt the angel press into him, fill him up with his thick shaft until his lover was fully sheathed inside him. Dean sighed, felt complete with his angel inside him, felt Castiel's hands grip him by his hips again and start withdrawing almost to the tip. Dean met him when Castiel pushed back into him, fucked himself back onto the angel's thrusting dick as Castiel continued thrusting into him hard and fast.

Castiel grabbed one of Dean's hands, fingers entwined and directed them both down towards Dean's dick, both jerking Dean off in time with Castiel's rutting hips. Dean shook and shuddered beneath him, both with the force of Castiel's thrusts and the pleasure of being fucked from two directions, by Castiel's dick and their joined hands caressing and stroking his dick in turn. Dean felt as though he were empty, ready to be filled with Castiel's love, his need, his seed and he came, released himself in thick strands over their joined hands with a shout of Castiel's name. The angel felt Dean tight around his dick, rippling orgasm tightening still further against him and he arched his back, head thrown back as he spurted deep inside his lover, Dean's name a drawn out moan of desire, thick and heavy in the air between them.

Dean leant against the wall, re-learning how to breathe as Castiel ghosted away, soft member slipping easily from Dean's ass before he leant in once again to press a soft kiss to the hunter's neck. Dean turned his head slightly, smiled then claimed a kiss of his own direct from the angel's soft lips, tongues lingering against each other gently.

Dean straightened when Castiel moved away again, walked across the room to retrieve his abandoned clothing before pulling his boxers and jeans back over his now chilly legs. Castiel watched him, already having pulled his own pants back on using angel mojo. Dean sat wordlessly on the bed, a weary, sated look evident on his face as he stared up at his lover tenderly. Castiel's mouth hitched in a smile as he walked closer, to cup his lover's cheek with a gentle hand.

"We good?" Dean asked, staring up into Castiel's liquid blue gaze hopefully.

"We are," Castiel said, finally, after a significant pause. "But it's gonna take a while for me to regain the faith I had in you. My love still remains, however."

Dean looked away, sheepishly, and the angel's fingers cupped his lover's chin instead, thumb brushing over Dean's lower lip slowly. Dean was finally able to meet Castiel's gaze again when the angel leant in to press a soft kiss to the hunter's forehead, lips lingering against sweat dampened skin tenderly.

"Things are gonna be alright, Cas, you know," Dean reassured him, uncertain suddenly as to whether he was reassuring himself or his angel. "In the end."

"No doubt it will be. We shall see," Castiel replied, head bobbing in a slow nod, eyes never leaving Dean's for an instant. "Together."

Dean grinned his lopsided grin up at Castiel at that, before he nodded gratefully back.

"Together," he repeated, fingers lacing through Castiel's slender fingers gently, before kissing the angel's palm.

Castiel smiled down at him, lips curving softly and making his face smooth out into softer lines. He looked up at a sudden noise outside, before he looked back towards Dean.

"Sam's coming. Lay down," he commended, gruff voice deeper with his intent.

Dean complied without initial argument, watching as the angel snapped the cuffs back around Dean's wrist once more, before retreating across the room, eyes narrowed, lips puckered slightly into a soft pout.

"You'll be back, right?" Dean called softly after him. "Right?"

"I'll be back," Castiel confirmed and making Dean snicker with sudden amusement.

"Hasta la vista, baby," Dean couldn't stop himself from saying.

Castiel tilted his head at the hunter, pop culture reference flying over his head as it usually did.

"I know; you don't understand that reference. I got it. See you later, sweetheart," Dean said, softly, settling back against the bed and closing his eyes.

He smiled at the soft feel of Castiel's lips descending in a soft kiss upon his forehead and his mouth before the angel ghosted from the room completely. Dean laid back upon the bed, feigned sleep as he heard the familiar heavy tread of his brother's footsteps on the stairs leading down to the panic room, descending lower. The hunter sighed, smiling slightly, knowing that things were good between him and his angelic lover, despite Castiel's ongoing lack of faith in him. Given time, Dean knew that Castiel's faith would return, in him, in the world, in everything ...

-fini-


End file.
